


« Jusqu’ici, tout va bien.

by ArianiLee



Series: Oneshots Kingdom Hearts [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Onesided Love, it kinda hurt in there
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: Ce qui compte, ce n’est pas la chute. C’est l’atterrissage.





	« Jusqu’ici, tout va bien.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaLibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/gifts).



* * *

  _Ce qui compte, ce n’est pas la chute. C’est l’atterrissage._

_(« La Haine »)_

* * *

 

Je lutte depuis longtemps. Ça devient de plus en plus dur.

Vous connaissez la blague du mec qui tombe du toit d’un immeuble de cinquante étages et qui, à chaque étage, se répète pour se rassurer : _« Jusqu’ici, tout va bien_. » ?

Ce mec, c’est moi.

Je lutte de toutes mes forces, depuis des mois, peut-être des années. Je ne sais plus.

J’ai eu une enfance merveilleuse. J’ai grandi au bord de la mer dans la maison familiale avec des parents formidables, un petit frère qui m’adorait et toutes les possibilités du monde s’offrant à moi. L’école était à côté, les profs m’aimaient bien, mes notes étaient bonnes, je m’entendais avec tout le monde mais j’avais aussi un cercle d’amis plus proches, et un meilleur ami que je connaissais depuis toujours.

L’été, nous vivions pour ainsi dire sur la plage, tous les trois. Les vacances étaient une succession ~~s~~ de journées ensoleillées faites de châteaux de sable, de courses et de parties de cache-cache puis, le temps passant, de vagues d’eau chaude et salée, de noix de coco brisées et de chamailleries autour des plus gros morceaux, de duels à l’épée en bois, Riku gagnant pratiquement toujours, Sora et moi peinant à nous départager.

Puis est arrivé l’été durant lequel les regards ont changé. Pour nous tous, mais pour moi un peu plus tard que pour les autres.

Trop tard.

Trop tard pour que ce soit autre chose qu’une graine de drame.

Trop tard aussi pour l’éviter.

 Trop tard pour ne pas me demander sans relâche, sans pouvoir m’en empêcher : « Si j’avais ouvert les yeux le premier, les choses auraient-elle été différentes ? », et je connais la réponse à cette question mais elle m’obsède quand même. Oui, ça aurait pu être « nous », pas « eux ».  Je le sais, son regard me le dit à chaque fois que je le croise, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Trois cœurs ardents moins deux qui brûlent ensemble égalent le mien qui se consume tout seul, sans personne pour souffler sur les braises.

Tant pis pour moi, j’avais qu’à partir à point.

Tant pis aussi pour lui, tant pis pour nous deux. Je lis ses regrets dans son regard, même s’il n’ose pas les formuler à haute voix, même s’il n’a pas plus le droit de le faire que moi de reprocher ce qui se passe à qui que ce soit. Aurait-il dû choisir entre nous deux, je ne sais pas s’il aurait su quoi faire, je ne sais pas si la situation aurait été la même qu’aujourd’hui. Mon regard à moi a changé quand j’ai vu les leurs, ce qu’ils disaient sans prononcer le moindre mot, cette façon qu’ils avaient de se refléter l’un dans l’autre comme, seuls, le bleu du ciel et le vert de l’océan peuvent le faire, comme l’horizon infini que nous avons si souvent contemplé depuis la plage de notre île. Quand il a commencé à percevoir le même retour dans mes yeux, j’ai vu ses certitudes vaciller, j’ai vu des bourgeons de doute, des boutons de frustration tout prêts à éclore et je me suis détourné.

J’avais raté le coche, c’était foutu pour moi, pour nous, mais ça pouvait aller pour eux. Il l’a compris et depuis, il se comporte en conséquence. Nous savons très bien, sans en avoir jamais parlé, ce qu’il n’y aura jamais entre nous.

J’en ai conscience et je lutte. Je lutte depuis longtemps.

 

C’est à ce moment-là que je suis tombé du toit et depuis, je n’ai pas arrêté de dégringoler. Les jours défilent devant moi comme les fenêtres de l’immeuble, trop rapidement et en trop grand nombre pour que je parvienne à les compter. Chaque étage est une épreuve, et à chaque fois que j’en dépassé un, je me répète :

«  _Jusqu’ici, tout va bien_. »

Le croiser un soir, seul sur la plage, croiser son regard. Y lire une souffrance proche de la mienne, tourner les talons et partir.

«  _Jusqu’ici, tout va bien_. »

Les voir s’embrasser et réussir à ne pas me détourner, à ne pas montrer ce que ça me fait.

«  _Jusqu’ici, tout va bien_. »

Être dans la chambre à côté de celle de mon frère une nuit où nos parents sont absents et vivre la première fois presque comme si j’y étais. Arriver à ne pas hurler, à ne même pas détester mon frère.

«  _Jusqu’ici, tout va bien_. »

Passer du temps avec lui, en catimini, pour préparer une surprise à Sora, ne jamais tenter le moindre rapprochement, ne même pas aborder le sujet.

«  _Jusqu’ici, tout va bien_. »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera encore. Je lutte depuis longtemps, lui aussi. Et jusqu‘ici…

 

_...tout va bien._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bêta-lecture : Shangrylah  
> Dédicace d'origine, pairing et prompt: Merci à Moïra-Chan.  
> Ce texte a été écrit en 2011. Je le déterre pour les beaux yeux de LeiaLibelle qui déplore le manque de RikuRoku. Elle a raison en fait. Désolée que ce soit pas plus joyeux que ça ! (J'espère que du coup, tu l'as pas déjà lu en fait...)


End file.
